


Deadwood

by ProlixalPyre



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProlixalPyre/pseuds/ProlixalPyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Back in 2014 the government came out to the general populous and released a shit ton of information that had formerly been classified. When asked why they were finally releasing this information the media hit a stone cold wall of “no comment” that lay thicker around the capital than the iron curtain around Europe. The fact that they released the information wasn’t as shocking as what the actual files contained. </p><p> I stood there in the dark hallway, my ears straining to catch any subtle sound past the roar of my blood. It felt as though my whole body shook with the force at which my heart beat.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. prologue

Lightning danced from cloud to cloud illuminating the dreary city below. The water fell in sheets and pounded against the buildings and poured in through the shattered windows. A lone coyote skirted across a barren street, a small rabbit clutched in its jaws, and entered on of the vacant houses. The weeds were beginning to devour the concrete and plaster. Not a soul moved about in the city. No one lived there for 8 months. Not sense the riots after the president had been killed, not sense the announcements about “supernaturals” actually existing and living amounst us and most certainly not after the bombs fell from the sky. Now those that were still human and still alive hid out in small camps armed to the teeth and dodged shadows. No one left the shelters after night for fear of vampires or gouls hunting them. No one left the shelters in the day time without a posse for fear of rogues shapshifters or witchs. If you lived in a camp and were capable of doing the impossible no one cared aslong as your heart beat and you pulled your weight. Not to say that there wasn’t any prejudice, no there was more than enough to go around but when it came down to it all that mattered was finding enough supplies for the camps and ensuring that no once can invade, steal or kill.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in 2014 the government came out to the general populous and released a shit ton of information that had formerly been classified. When asked why they were finally releasing this information the media hit a stone cold wall of “no comment” that lay thicker around the capital than the iron curtain around Europe. The fact that they released the information wasn’t as shocking as what the actual files contained. 
> 
> I stood there in the dark hallway, my ears straining to catch any subtle sound past the roar of my blood. It felt as though my whole body shook with the force at which my heart beat.

I tried to swallow the coppery taste that clung to my parched mouth and shifted to look down the length of hallway behind me, the silvery moonlight barely cutting a small swathe in the darkness as it peered in through milky glass panes. The dead exit sign called to me promising safety and fresh air. If I left now I could be back in my bed roll before dawn and I wouldn’t have to see a single corpse. At least not until tomorrow. If I left now that would mean returning without the penicillin that Mark needed. Tightening my grip on the pistol in my left hand I turned back to face the darkness before me and took a shaky breath. The likely hood of something actually being here was slim to none. I was acting like a complete and total idiot for no reason; if Mark or James could see me right now they’d laugh at me for jumping at shadows. I just needed to take another deep breathe and move on with it. Everyone was counting on me to get the medicine, if I couldn’t get the medicine he needed then we would lose our leader. 

turns out that dear big brother was desensitizing us and subtly training us for the worst case scenarios should something slip out unattended before they were ready for the general populace to be aware of its presence. for years they were showing us all these things we thought were impossible. demons, vampires, werewolves you name it. aliens.see they filled our noggins with so much bullshit about all of them, they diluted the facts, exaggerated them and made them seem so ridiculous that they could literally be standing right in front of us or rip our throats out and we wouldn't even know what hit us. they made it all seem so improbable, illogical and discredited any who got too close to the truth. or just made them disappear altogether. and when it finally all came out the people reacted as expected at first. they laughed. it was after all impossible. well no ones laughing now.... except maybe the Ii' lojichs. yeah they were definitely laughing. they were all probably sitting high on their asses, sipping that vile yellow stuff and laughing as we killed ourselves and died of that damned disease that they sent us. when they first contacted us they said they were on a mission of peace, that they had a way to cure every disease that existed on our planet and that they also had records of our history from before when we started recording history. but the so called cure did nothing but create savage monsters. they were kinda like zombies but they were smart. cunning even, they were fast too. yeah they werent the undead but they were still hard to kill. 

 

Earth and every other planet in our solar system started out as whats refered as gojika, thats just fancy alien speak for prison. just about every planet in the galaxy used our solar system to rid themselves of the unwanted. were talking hundreds upon thousands of different planets tossing their violent offenders all into one place with no tech and no way home, and we wonder why were all so violent? they were light years away from home with no way to contact anyone, staring up at foreign stars. eventually they realized how full the planets were getting and stopped, declaring that our solar system was uninhabitable, forbidden and anyone that got anywhere near it would be put to death. they were all more than content to let us be, to let us all kill ourselves, or be killed by some natural cosmic event but then the Ii' lojichs over threw the government and decided they needed the land more than we did. 

and now here i am. searching a hospital thats been abandoned and picked clean hoping i can find something. something preferable along the lines of medicine and not an infected. once a person became infected it was all downhill. the first thirty minutes a fever devolops and the eyes become bloodshot. within an hour the subject is increasingly more irritable. in three hours they fall into a feverish sleep which might last a few hours or a few days. during which time the infection eats at portions of the brain, the nervous system and even the immune system. they become immune pretty much everything health wise, they cant feel pain, theyre stone cold killers with out feelings but theyre insanely intelegent. once they wake up from the sleep they become so volatile to everyone. not just those who arent infected. iif you were in the sight line of one of these motherfuckers youre dead. they will hunt you down, they wont stop. when they get you they beat you senseless. some skin you alive. some kill you right off. some eat you alive, others will stew you. but it all comes down to one thing. if they see you then you better say your goodbyes. they are relentless. i remember when the infection first started out, there was a guy that his wife had been dying of lung cancer. never smoked a day in her life yet she had lung cancer, and they gave her the cure. three days later the husband calls the cops beggin for help, says his wifes lost it and is trying to kill him. but they took to long. he had actually climbed into his car and tried to drive away but had forgotten the keys in his haste, she had climbed onto the hood, attacking the windshield with the bowl of a concrete bird bath. the cops found him with his head nothing more than hamburger. they found her three house down, teeth deep in little jamie jone's neck. poor kid bled out before they could kill her.


End file.
